Bad Dreams
by somethingaboutthemoon
Summary: "I do believe that that was the first time you have called me by my first name when you haven't been on the verge of an emotional breakdown, extremely angry, or half drunk" "When have I ever been drunk?" "I said HALF drunk."  REMAINING INCOMPLETE UNTIL STATED OTHERWISE
1. Chapter 1

**This, like my first ever story I have come to hate what I've made it into, but unlike wrapped in the blanket of the night sky, I can be bothered re-doing this cause fingers crossed the plot still makes me smile. **

**DISCLAIMER- nothing you recognise is mine D:**

**Lily's POV**

"MY LITTLE LILY FLOWER!"

I moaned as James Potter came bounding up to me just as I was getting in the carriage, I had been hoping I'd missed him, being lucky enough to avoid the jerk for the whole train ride but no, he has to go and ruin it now. It was my seventh and final year at Hogwarts and I had finally hoped that he would have gotten it into his thick head of hair that I just wasn't interested, but then again that would be so un-James-Potter-like it would be ridiculous.

I pretended not to hear him as I sat in the carriage and just as he caught up it started moving, thank Merlin. I looked back at him, he looked slightly crestfallen but was now grinning and waving, and I swiftly turned my head away and started talking to Mary.

"James Potter, still obsessive as always isn't he?"

I groaned in response.

"Why is it so hard to admit you like him Lils?" she teased

"funny you are," I drawled, she knew better than anyone that my opinion of James Potter was not a great one, he was an arrogant toe-rag who spent all his spare time pranking people who didn't do anything to him for a laugh. That wasn't what I looked for in a boy. No, even though Potter has been really sweet in a creepy sort of way since a certain person who I-don't-say-his-name stopped being my best friend and joined the likes of you-know-who and his posse, he still doesn't cut it. He will just have to accept that me and him can never happen, the plan is to graduate with top NEWTs and get a job as an auror, there is no space in there for boys, especially if they are named James Potter.

Mary then started babbling about my Head Girl duties and how coincidental it was that James happened to be Head Boy, she is insistent that its fate, me? I know for sure it's just a bloody big case of bad luck.

* * *

><p>As I guided the first years out of the great hall towards their dorms I thought about how lovely it would be to have my own room this year, yes I'd share a common room with James but with careful planning, minimum encounters could be ensured. I couldn't wait to get to bed, first day back and head girl duties really did take it all out of you, plus I was up most of last night doing some last minute packing, then of course there was Tuney to contend with. I can't believe her sometimes, walking around like she owns the place, shouting at me, to be honest it's a huge relief to be away from her.<p>

I climbed the stairs to my new room, on getting there seeing my trunk already next to my bed, I pulled off my uniform, I'd forgotten how uncomfortable these things were, and fell into bed, pulling the covers over my head.

* * *

><p><em>I was in the great hall eating breakfast when all of a sudden Mary appeared next to me, she grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in her mouth, then swilled it with a glass of pumpkin juice, swallowing its entirety in just a few gulps. Then she started again with the toast<em>

"_You okay Mary?"_

"_Hungry," she grinned with crumbs stuck to her teeth and lips_

"_You don't say,"_

"_Hey Lils, wanna hear the latest goss?"_

"_Always,"_

"_It concerns you and you are going to like it!"_

"_Go on,"_

"_I bumped into Black on the way here, and when I asked where he was going he said to get Prongs ready," she was now bouncing up and down on the edge of her seat, "so naturally I asked was Potter was getting ready for and guess what he said?"_

"_tell me!" I grinned_

"_A date! James Potter has a date, Lily you know what this means?" she squealed_

_I grinned cheesily at her and she continued to bounce, "I'M FREEEE!"_

_Then we did simultaneous screaming, we even improvised with a little waving hands in the air dance before realising we are mature seventh years who do not cause a scene and casually went back to eating, me with much more gusto than before._

_I was free._

* * *

><p>Then followed the heartbreaking moment when I woke up, my smile fading as I was now thinking about how happy dream me had felt in those few seconds, why couldn't that actually happen, it would be a huge weight off my shoulders. It's not that I hate Potter, I don't really have any beef with him at all, especially last year when I found in him a great friend, it's just that that is all I found and since I told him he was a good guy back last Easter he has been acting all strange again. As cruel as it sounds, Potter was a burden.<p>

I looked at my alarm clock, it read 2:32. I turned over to the cold patch in my bed before realising I needed to pee, dammit. So I figured if I rolled enough I would fall out and after exiting my bed oh-so-elegantly I grabbed my dressing gown and slippers and traipsed down the stairs that lead into the shared common room.

Now call me stupid but I had my eyes shut, and yes when you have your eyes shut it is very hard to see where you are going, I'll admit. So I was feeling along the wall until I did one of those comedy, head over heels trip over no doubt one of Potter's quidditch bags, I then proceeded to stand up rather clumsily, eyes still shut and kick the bag repeatedly using a few choice curse words, it felt surprisingly liberating, well it did until I missed the bag and kicked the wall. Did I mention how hard it is to see with your eyes shut? Anyway, then I did my one footed freestyle, 'I'm on a pogo stick and I don't like it' impression.

"Smooth Evans," I heard an annoyingly up himself voice whisper in my ear.

What can I say? That move always has been a crowd pleaser.

"BLACK?"

"That's me darling,"

"What are you doing here?"

I stopped hopping and opened one eye before screaming, realising how close he was to my face.

He grinned just as I lost my balance and fell back wards onto the rug, it was a soft rug.

"You alright Lily?" a voice said from behind Sirius

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me, I only suffered a possibly mentally scarring facade but I think I'll pull through."

They both laughed.

"What are you both doing down here this late?"

"We could ask you the same question" Potter responded

"Well, that would be a stupid question as I would think from my display just then that it is obvious I'm practising being a clown,"

"Oh right, silly us, we forgot that is what you tended to do at around half two in the morning." Black smirked

"You need a hand?" Potter offered

"Not from you," I replied sharply

His smile faltered

"Thanks though." I amended,

Potter winked at Black who then heaved loudly, "I better be off Prongs, see you tomorrow mate, night Evans,"

"Night Black."

The portrait swung open then shut with a bang, the noise reverberated in my head making dig my fingers further into the soft rug that I was still sitting on.

"Hey, Evans?"

"Actually I should be going to bed too if you don't mind, I have an early start tomorrow,"

"Yeah, err that's cool, same," he offered me his hand which I stubbornly took after giving it a look of disdain through my now fully opened eyes. His hands were rough and grubby, his finger nails filthy yet his arms so strong and tanned.

As I stood up and straightened myself out I realised my robe had fallen off my shoulder displaying my bra strap, I blushed slightly and pulled it up as he just stared at me, a small smile on his face.

"I'm err..." I pointed at the staircase

"Yeah right, don't let me stop you, night Evans,"

"Goodnight Potter."

I was half way up the stairs when I heard a sigh, but he had obviously gone to his room as the common room was empty, I thought I had better get to my room fast, the fire was dying and I was not having a repeat of the clown incident twice in one night.

After finding the bathroom, I once again fell into my bed, pulling the covers over my head for the second time that night.

Hmm, I thought, that was weird.

**I've re-done this completely, I hope it is better than before and I am going to re-do all the other chapters and add a few more that is the goal**

**R&R pleeease**

**Theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not JKR :( i can't pull it off... i rock the ginger freak look ;)**

Eating breakfast with my friends was probably my favourite part of the day, everyone was tired and so there was barely any noise, you had no work if you were organised like me cause you had finished it all the night before, you just had the day to look forward to and today looked and felt like it was going to be good. Then I heard that chortle from just outside the hall and what sounded like a very pained yelp.

Seconds later a bloody Potter walked in followed by the other three grinning marauders.

Later that evening:

I flopped onto my bed, I could feel the tears in my eyes, today was possibly the worst day I've ever had at Hogwarts, I can't even explain what was so horrible about it. It all started when Potter walked up to me and asked if I had a tissue, he did that smiley thing that makes him look cute and hurt, I said no of course before fixing his nose with my wand, then he just grinned at me and time stood still.

Why was everything going so wrong?

I quickly made up an excuse to leave before turning up late to the wrong class, I received my very first detention today and in potions I just sat gazing into nothingness. I don't remember what I was thinking about, only that the whole day I was walking around on some sort of cloud, it felt nice, floaty but nice. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep forever, I can't believe I have detention this Friday, it is Tuesday now, that's three days to dream up what I'll be made to do.

I just can't believe I have a detention.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking down a corridor when I heard voices coming from a room, the door was shut. I frowned to myself, they shouldn't be down here this time of night. As I got closer though I recognised one of them, and then the other, I pushed the door open slowly and stuck my head in the room, as soon as I did I regretted it, I wanted to scream. In the room sat a boy, his black hair plastered to his head with grease, he was staring with glowing eyes and a huge smile at a girl with hair redder than the sun, she was mixing two potions together. Just seconds later the potion she was holding exploded in her face, that set off another bout of giggles between the pair and I quickly slammed the door shut.<em>

_That was me when I was 11, that was me with my ex best friend._

_I heard more voices from further down the corridor, I opened the door faster this time, shocked when I realised it was me and Potter, I had my head buried in his chest and he had his arms wrapped tightly around me, I was sobbing, soaking his shirt and whilst he comforted me and rocked me back and forth. I felt my heart beat a little louder than before and I wanted to watch the scene unfold but something inside me made me move on, it brought back memories of the day Severus called me a you-know-what, he left me alone and hurt me and James Potter was just waiting for me._

_I rushed to the next room, the idea of watching my past eating me up, I was hungry to find more things I had forgotten over the years._

_Next room made my breath hitch in my throat, Potter was playing quidditch with Black, they were both shirtless and not in bad shape. As they flew down to the ground Black called his then girlfriend over from the stands,_

"_Want to sneak out to Hogsmede with us Prongs, Wormy and Moony say they'll come, it'll be a laugh,"_

"_Yeah, I would but Evans, she's still upset about Snivellus, and well you know,"_

"_Yes I know, the upset ones are easiest to take advantage of,"_

"_Not what I was going to say but well put, if I'm here for her when she needs someone, maybe she'll start liking me back?"_

"_Face it mate, Evans is a stuck up prude, she is never going to fall for a guy like you,"_

"_I'll think about Hogsmede alright?"_

"_Now I'm going to love you and leave you Prongs darling, I have a date" then he winked_

_Potter waved after his friend, smiling to himself then he walked down to the lake, he seemed to be looking for someone, in the distance was someone, hard to distinguish but she had red hair so I'm assuming it was me. He looked over towards the memory me and shook his head slightly, I felt my heart drop a little, then a group of Ravenclaws walked by, all blonde and all very pretty. Potter made a beeline for them and walked away five minutes later with one on his arm, as they walked out of view I heard him mention "Hogsmede tonight with me and the gang."_

_I left the room quickly._

_Back in the corridor I realised I was at a dead end, there was one more room to my right but apart from that, it was just a brick wall, I stood outside for what seemed hours debating whether or not to go in when I heard shouting and saw a flash of green under the door._

_I twisted the handle and in five seconds this was the most horrific sight I had ever seen,_

"_MY LORD," they all chanted before bowing_

"_He's dead?"_

_They presented Voldemort with a twitching body before removing their masks, then my heart broke in two, Severus stood there, watching as he contorted the body in all shapes and fashions before it fell limp to the floor. Silent tears falling as I saw it was someone who I knew very much to be alive, James Potter, it was all a dream, but everything that had happened in my dream has happened in some shape or form in real life._

* * *

><p>I woke to find my pillow was sopping wet, my face shiny with tears that were still flowing down my face. I decided to get up and maybe sit by the fire in the common room, it would be cosier and perhaps I would feel so alone. When I got downstairs to no particular surprise of mine Potter was sitting up reading in an armchair, he looked up as I approached and asked what was wrong.<p>

"Bad dream," I shrugged

The closer I got the twitchier he got, I went and sat on the rug, right in front of the fire and involuntarily shivered. I looked up at James reading, his nose crinkling every so often, I sat there for ten minutes before he next looked up and threw me one of those smiles that makes everyones knees turn to jelly, looking at him there and then imagining Voldemort torturing him set me off, but never mind how silent the tears were, he noticed and hopped off the chair and threw his arm over my shoulder. I tried to shrug it off but to no avail.

"What's wrong Evans?"

That made the tears fall harder, "I told you, I had a bad dream,"

He stroked my hair with his fingertips whilst rocking me back and forth.

I looked up into his eyes, they were filled with concern as he stared right back at me, then he delicately wiped away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks,

"James?"

He paused before saying meaningfully, "Yes Lils?"

"Don't die."

* * *

><p><strong>prefering this i think but i need opinions? it won't be very long maybe one two or three more chapters at most.<strong>

**thanks for reading,**

**forever and always there is**

**somethingaboutthemoon x**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning beside the embers of what had been last night's fire; I stretched my feet out in front of me before yawning. At some point in my well practised routine I noticed the rather uncomfortable and bony pillow next to me. It appears I may have fallen asleep on James Potter.  
>Woops.<br>He looked so cute when he slept, his mouth open slightly, his eyelids fluttering from the intense dream he seemed to be having, subconsciously my hand started to move closer and closer towards him until it was resting on his arm, he moaned obviously lost in his imaginary world,  
>"Lily," he whispered<br>My hand coiled back to its place by my side and I stared at him wondering if I had just imagined what he said, I tried to move, to return to my dorm in the hopes he had forgotten I was ever here but as I stood up I nudged his foot and although his eyes weren't fully open I could tell he was awake, "Hey Lils,"  
>I sighed inwardly, "Morning sleepy-head,"<br>"What time is it?"  
>I looked round to find the big clock on the wall, "well we've missed breakfast,"<br>"Well that's a bit depressing,"  
>I chuckled at this boys constant need for food, "I'm sure missing one meal won't kill you James,"<br>His smiled faltered before turning, once again, ridiculously swoon-worthy . No no NO!  
>"What's wrong?" I questioned<br>"Nothing, nothing at all. I do believe that that was the first time you have called me by my first name when you haven't been on the verge of an emotional breakdown, extremely angry, hence the use of my full name, or half drunk." He looked pleased with himself.  
>"That's so not true!" I wailed, "And hey! When have I ever been drunk?"<br>"I said half drunk,"  
>"You know perfectly well that, that James Potter is a perfect lie,"<br>"You are mad,"  
>"I've never been nearly drunk in my life,"<br>"Then you should probably start living more," he nodded 'knowingly'  
>"I live just the right amount thanks, but when I do want to become a raving drunk then I shall let you know,"<br>He grinned from ear to ear, reaching his hand up to grab mine, I snatched mine away before smiling, half jokingly half serious, "ah ah ahhh James, physical contact is only allowed when I become a raving drunk,"  
>"So if I spike your pumpkin juice I'm allowed to hold your hand?" he asked, entirely seriously<br>I shook my head in despair, "I need a shower,"  
>"Fancy a game of cards later?"<br>"Erm alright?" I questioned unsure of where that had come from,  
>"You look nice by the way Lily," I was about to thank and congratulate him for his new found skills of complimenting people other than himself before he added along with a cheeky wink, "sleeping practically on top of me really works for you, you should try it more often."<br>I left the room then, afraid he would notice the blush creeping its way up my neck and settling on my cheeks.


End file.
